Wishful, Sinful
by xknotxtiedx
Summary: Big Show’s suicidal stepdaughter joins him on the road after her mother dies. There, Jocelyn meets a newly divorced Mark Callaway. Will these two shattered souls mend each other’s hearts or will they forever be tattered and torn? On Hiatus. RR
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I deleted Bruised Perfection because I didn't like it, sorry. I hope this story will be a lot better and stuff.  
__**Disclaimer:** I only own the OC's like Jocelyn and whoever else that pops up. Everyone else belongs to themselves and WWE.  
__**Rating**: M, for later chapters.  
__I hope you all like this one if not ah well I tried right?_

**Wishful, Sinful.  
Chapter One.

* * *

**

Stretching her long legs, Jocelyn crawled out of bed. This was the day, the day she would pack her bags and follow her step dad around while he works. This was definitely something she wasn't looking forward to. Tying her dyed violet hair in to a loose bun, she walked out of her room to be greeted by her stepfather.

"Morning Sweets, have a good sleep?" Paul asked.

"Heh, it would be better if I didn't wake up." Jocelyn grunted in reply.

Paul rolled his eyes; he knew he should've expected that sort of answer from her. Walking downstairs to the kitchen, Paul sighed. Jocelyn had gotten worse since his wife Tammy died; he couldn't leave his daughter alone at all. Always making sure she was all right and not doing any harm to herself. He had seen the numerous scars on her arms, there was more but she covered up, she hated showing her body.

"Dad?" Jocelyn waved a hand in front of his face she could just reach by standing on her toes.

"Yeah?"

"You're in the way of the fridge."

Paul smiled and stepped aside for her. He watched as she pulled out the juice and two apples, her appetite was nothing compared to his. She was tiny, almost anorexic for her 6' tall height. All skin and bones she was, it killed Paul to see her like this. Jocelyn used to be a happy-go-lucky kid, and then Tammy was diagnosed with cancer and died a few months after Jocelyn's 19th birthday leaving Jocelyn alone, depressed and suicidal. Paul had tried everything to help her, but to no luck nothing had happened . . .

* * *

"Jocelyn, move your butt, we gotta go!" Paul yelled up the stairs, his bags were already in the truck all he needed was Jocelyn then he could go.

Jocelyn stumbled out of her room, carrying her bag in one hand and her Discman and CD's in the other. She staggered downstairs and headed past Paul. Climbing into the navy blue truck, she untied the earphones and hooked them in her ears. It was going to be a long drive and she planned to ignore her dad the whole way to Smackdown! Pressing the Play button Mudvayne blasted out from the earphones and she sang along softly as Paul got into the truck and started the engine.

Paul looked over at the sleeping girl beside him. Her violet bangs swept across her face, she was an angel, pity she was a fallen one. Leaning over, he prodded her side gently, waking her up.

Jocelyn groaned and moved closer to the car door, away from the continuous annoying poking.

"Wake up, Sweets, we're here." He said softly.

"Ooh, I'm comfy…" Came her sleepy response.

The door clicked shut and Jocelyn lifted her head to see she was alone in the truck. Looking out of the windscreen she could see the 7' giant walking over to her side. He opened her door and reached over, unbuckling the seat belt.

"I need to show you around backstage and stuff before my match. And right now 'Lyn, you aren't helping."

Jocelyn sighed and got out of the truck; grabbing her gear she followed Paul into the arena.

* * *

"Now, everyone here is usually nice, you'll know if they aren't in a good mood. Just stay out of trouble for me, please?" Paul begged, eyeing Jocelyn from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah."

They were in the Men's locker room, much to the embarrassment of Jocelyn who had to keep on hiding when a half naked wrestler walked out of the showers.

"Hey Paul, who's the girl?" Rob Van Dam asked, placing his duffle bag on the bench.

"My daughter Jocelyn."

"Stepdaughter." She cut in quickly.

Rob nodded. "Uh huh, nice to meet ya Jocelyn, I'm Rob."

Jocelyn grunted she was too busy watching Shannon Moore slipping on his shirt.

"Oh Jesus, Jocelyn focus will you. He has a girlfriend, now quit perving on him." Paul murmured.

"I wasn't perving! I was, uh looking at his tattoo." Jocelyn turned away, red creeping up her cheeks.

Paul and Rob laughed and she glared dangerously at them, standing up she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Paul.

"I'm going away from you." She snapped, opening the door aggressively and walking off.

"Wow, she has a violent temper." Rob murmured.

"That's not even half of it." Paul replied sadly.

* * *

Mark Callaway growled out and aimed a swing for the white plaster wall. Sara his now ex-wife was at him again, the divorce papers had finalised only a three weeks ago, could she get it through her head to leave him alone? No, she couldn't or wouldn't, she enjoyed making his life a living hell. Mark was frustrated, frustrated and pissed off at Sara, at work and whoever else that might just step in the Deadman's way.

He leaned against the cool wall, rubbing a hand through his short auburn hair. He needed another break, a nice long break where he could play the Hermit at his house. Mark looked up just in time to see a tall purple haired woman breeze pass him, a look of annoyance on her pale face.

Mark shrugged, probably another clueless Diva new to the Smackdown! Roster. He picked up his duffel bag and walked to the locker rooms, he needed to freshen up then get himself a quick bite to eat.

* * *

Jocelyn sat in the cafeteria, resting on her elbows reading a book. She was still angry with Paul for embarrassing her; even though it was something small it still irritated her that he would practically yell out to the locker room saying she was perving on one of the cutest guys of wrestling today. He wasn't the quietest person on planet.

"Jocelyn! I've been looking for you everywhere, your dad is going nuts." Rob said, jogging over to her table.

"Not my problem." She murmured, still reading.

"You really don't care do you?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Nope, if 'dad' wants to come find me he'll have to do it himself instead of getting someone else to do it for him. And now, if you'll excuse me..." Jocelyn got up and snatched up her book. She smiled sarcastically at Rob and walked away leaving Mr Thursday Night wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Jocelyn kept her head bent as she walked out of the cafeteria, walking a few more dozen steps she ran into something hard. Tottering backwards, she looked up to meet her obstacle.

Mark crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring down at the purple haired woman he saw earlier.

"Do you mind?" He asked somewhat coldly.

"No, I baby-sit, it pays better." Jocelyn replied, matching him by crossing her own arms.

Mark tensed in his jaw line, trying his hardest not to smile. This woman had attitude and wasn't afraid to show it either. They stood, eye to eye, or eye to chest in Jocelyn's case. Mark eyed her up and down, her hazel eyes hard and uncaring, her body small and rigid, long nice legs and lengthy purple hair.

She shivered under his green gaze, not liking how he would tense and stand over her. He was at least Paul's height, perhaps shorter, auburn shoulder length hair, muscly and tattooed. Definitely not someone you would like to meet in an alleyway.

"Since we aren't getting anywhere, I'm Mark and you are?" He spoke, his Texan drawl making her ever so slightly melt.

"Jocelyn."

* * *

_**A/N:** I know I left it at a cliff hanger, but I will post more if you will be kind and send me reviews, no flames please.  
So, perhaps I'll see you in chapter two. Tell me what you think! Thankyou._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Ack! Stupid Smackdown! I knew I just knew that RVD and Big Show would be traded to Raw. (Insert grumpy look.) But oh well, I'll learn to deal with it; I'll end up writing the Draft in it when the story actually gets going.  
By the way, thanks a bunch to those who sent me kind reviews. And, to **m4ever**, thankyou for volunteering to be my beta reader but my older sister already has that job. But, you'll be the first to know if she quits it. Thanks again though!  
**Chapter Two is a continuation from Chapter One**_

**Wishful, Sinful.  
Chapter Two.

* * *

**

"So, Jocelyn. Are you a new Diva or what?" Mark asked casually.

Jocelyn laughed sarcastically. "Hell no! Do you see me strutting around the ring in skimpy outfits?"

'No but I see you naked in my bed…' Mark thought, to cover his thought up and to stop the redness creep on his cheeks, he tilted his head to the side and answered. "Not really no. So, what are you a crew member?"

"Nope, I'm the stepdaughter of one of your colleagues." She replied, not really giving out much information.

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, nice meeting you I guess but I gotta go." Jocelyn brushed pass the Deadman leaving him in the corridor to gather his thoughts on what just happened and why he thought of her naked.

Not many women could turn down the Undertaker so carelessly and walk away indifferently. Mark shrugged and walked into the cafeteria, he needed a coffee, badly.

* * *

"Going to be alright in here?" Paul asked, while taping each of his large fingers with tape.

Jocelyn looked up from her spot on the floor, piles of CD's and books thrown around her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go win."

"Promise?" Paul asked again. He knew she hated it when he had to get her to promise. But what else could he do? He trusted her to the very end, but who knows when she might slip up?

"Yes, I promise. Get lost, go win and bring me back a souvenir." She pointed to the door and flicked her wrist jokingly, signalling him to leave.

She glanced around the Men's locker room when he left. Bags of all shapes and sizes were scattered around, shirts lay on top of lockers or bunched up on bags. And the room smelt like sweet cologne, not the cheap kind of sweet but sweet enough not to give people sudden headaches or make them sneeze. Jocelyn closed her hazel eyes. The silence in the room was peaceful and comforting, she propped herself up on one of the lockers, her feet crossed over one another and her hands in her lap and attempted to have a nap.

* * *

Mark opened the Men's locker room door and walked in, he was making an appearance tonight for the first time in two months since WrestleMania XXI and to add to his annoyance he had a match against the whiney JBL.

A slight noise of shuffling caught his attention, following the sound he treaded over behind a shelf of lockers that were in the centre of the large room.

* * *

A shadow fell over Jocelyn's face, she kept her eyes closed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Did you win?" She asked, thinking it was Paul.

"Not yet Darlin' but it's nice that you're rootin' for me." Mark replied, smirking.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up blushing slightly. "Oh, its you. I thought you were Paul."

"Don't look too excited." Mark said, crouching down.

"Eh, I'm trying to though. " She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her arms around them.

"Why are you in here, haven't you noticed that it's a Men's locker room? Not a unisex one."

Jocelyn glared at Mark. "Am I blind?"

"Never said you were Darlin'." Mark responded, he sat down properly and picked up one of her CD's.

"Drop it." Jocelyn said, as if she were talking to a dog.

Mark smiled and released the album from his fingers, the CD dropped and clattered onto the floor.

"Asshole." Jocelyn snapped, picking up the unharmed album, it was her favourite Doors CD.

"Darlin', I've been called much worse."

"Good, 'cause you're going to hear worse if you continue to annoy me."

"Is that a warning I hear?" Mark cupped an ear.

Before she could answer with a smart-ass comment, Paul walked in; he had won his match against Matt Morgan.

"Hey 'Lyn, I won!" He called out, walking over he stopped when he saw Mark.

"Didn't see you there, she alright?" Paul asked, he hadn't seen Jocelyn yet and panic started to rise in him.

"Yeah, we were having a friendly chat, weren't we Darlin'?" Mark looked at her.

"Get screwed." She growled, packing her CD's and books up in a bag and standing up.

"Oh Jesus. Jocelyn must you?" Paul sighed; he smiled apologetically at Mark and walked over to her.

"Yes." She crossed her arms under breasts and shouldered her backpack.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Paul muttered under his breath, unfortunately for him, Jocelyn heard.

"You married my mom." Jocelyn pushed angrily passed the two giants and walked out, her head bent and walking at a fast pace.

"Care to explain?" Mark asked, standing up and facing Big Show.

"Where do I start?" Paul rubbed a hand over his baldhead this was tough on him to tell Mark.

"The beginning might help." He pointed out.

"Thanks," Paul chuckled and took a deep breath. "When Jocelyn was nine, I met Tammy at a local restaurant in New York. She was absolutely the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Anyway, we began dating after awhile, Jocelyn was still young she was a happy girl. A year and a half later, I proposed and Tammy accepted, we got married and shit. When Jocelyn was thirteen, Tammy was diagnosed with breast Cancer; we did everything we could for her, got the treatment and everything, Doctors found more Cancer cells, we lived with the continuous treatment and a sick wife and mom. Six years later, Tammy died, a few weeks after Jocelyn's nineteenth birthday. Jocelyn and Tammy were close they were practically best friends. When she died, Jocelyn's world was shattered; she's gone suicidal on me, man. I can't leave her anywhere by herself and she hates that."

"I'm sorry Paul, I truly am. Have you taken her to see therapists?" Mark asked, he was somewhat shocked at Paul's story.

"Of course I have. She'll stare at the wall not talking to them. She won't open up to anybody. When she does, she's bitter, everything about her is sour. It takes a fucking strong willed person to get her to open up…"

"Yeah, look man, I have a match to get ready for but if you need any help with her, I'm here." Mark clapped Paul on the shoulder and walked over to his bag.

* * *

Jocelyn sat on the hood of Paul's truck, her head resting on her knees. 'Stupid fucking Mark! Arg! I hate him.' She thought, she was aware of how childish they sounded, but she couldn't care less, he got on her nerves and she knew that he knew that he did it.

"Hey, 'Lyn. You ready to go?" Paul was in front of the truck she looked up and nodded.

* * *

Jocelyn crawled into her bed and cuddled up to the pillows. It was a long day and she was physically and emotionally drained. In a few days, she'll be on a plane to Arizona, on the downside she'll have to see the idiot of an Undertaker and be stuck with Paul.  
Closing her eyes, sleep soon overtook her and she lay on her bed with The Doors album held tightly in her hands.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry it was short and well fairly pointless. But oh well, I liked it. Please don't flame me, it's mean and uncalled for and if you do I will have to bite you. But by all means, review!  
See you all in Chapter Three!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Thankyou heaps for the reviews and stuff! (Hands you all cookies, rainbows, bunnies and all things fluffy and love)  
(Stabs Vinnie Mac) I hatechu you for firing Jackie, Charlie, The Dudleyz and everyone who were…good! ( ) To all the wrestlers/divas that were recently fired, I wish you all the best in the future._

* * *

**Wishful, Sinful.  
Chapter Three.**

Jocelyn's eyes opened slowly but were instantly hit with warm rays of light from the morning sun at her bedroom window. Groaning, she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. Lying in her bed for 10 more minutes, she turned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching.

The annoying tone on the phone got her on her feet and she stumbled out of her room to answer the phone in the hallway.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Mornin' Darlin'." Came Mark's voice.

Jocelyn mentally swore. "What to do you want?" She asked, rather rudely, but screw him, she thought. She hated him, so why should she care with how she sounded?

"Your dad there?" He asked, his voice straining from snapping at her.

Jocelyn pulled the phone away and yelled out to Paul.

"He isn't here." She said, clicking the phone back on the hook. She smiled to herself, amused at her actions. Before she could walk away the phone rang again.

Jocelyn answered with a grunted what.

"I wasn't finished talking with you." Mark said.

"Have a cry, not everyone has to listen to you." Jocelyn replied.

"Listen 'ere Darlin'. What time will Paul be home?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Dunno."

Mark sighed. "Tell him to give me a call back. Bye Darlin'."

"Go die." She muttered, hanging up on the so-called Deadman . . .

* * *

Mark rolled his emerald green eyes and dropped his cell phone on the bed. That girl needed a good spanking, a hard one. And he'll be happy enough to do it himself. The girl definitely needed to learn respect for her elders. 'Who am I kiddin'? She ain't my daughter, why should I care?' He thought, lying back on the bed and switching the small television on . . .

* * *

"Hey, you're awake. I got you some doughnuts." Paul said, offering the carton to her.

"Thanks, oh and Idiot called." She said, opening the box and taking an iced doughnut.

"Ah, Mark. What did he want?"

Jocelyn shrugged, to content in eating the roll of dough and licking the ice off her slim fingers.

"He said for you to call him back though." Jocelyn switched the TV on to the kids channel; she loved her cartoons, especially Invader Zim. Just something about little aliens made her lighten up and play like a little kid that she no longer was.

"Hey Mark, you called earlier?" Paul walked away, the phone clutched to his ear. "Shit, you kidding right? A week? Fuuuck, but its my home. Do I come in this week? Okay, thanks man, see you."

Paul hung up and sat down beside Jocelyn, his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked, handing a doughnut to Paul.

He shook his head and answered her. "Me and several others got drafted to Raw." He said sadly.

"Woo, so I won't see Idiot again!" Jocelyn cheered happily, she wiggled her toes excitedly.

"That's not the point! Jocelyn, Smackdown is my home, it has been my home for years, I can't just up and go like that."

"Shouldn't your boss call you instead of Mark?"

"Yeah," Paul shrugged, not really caring about who called him or not. "Anyhow me and you are going to this Smackdown show this week, 'cause I need to do a few things before we go to Raw."

Jocelyn nodded her head slowly, everything he said circulating in her mind . . .

* * *

**Smackdown! **

"You're quiet, what're you thinking about?" Paul asked Jocelyn as they sat in the cafeteria of the Arena.

"It's weird, I come with you for one week and already, you've been moved to Raw with me tagging along. I just, never got a chance to talk with anyone fun and shit on Smackdown." Jocelyn murmured, tying her violet hair back away from her face.

"You'll be right, once we get to Raw you can hang around with the girls' and make friends." Paul said to her, picking up his drink and taking a mouthful of water.

Jocelyn picked at her salad not really hungry, the thought of food made her ill. She felt nauseated and overheated. Jocelyn had a bad case of fainting in summer due to the heat.

"You okay 'Lyn?" Paul asked, eyeing his stepdaughter with concern.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Jocelyn stood and jogged out of the cafeteria, her head pounding and sweat dripping off the tip of her nose.

Gasping she stopped and leaned a palm on the cool wall, taking in deep breaths, her head lowered and a drop of sweat hit the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" A female voice asked her.

Jocelyn nodded, not looking up. She watched the pair of sneakers walk away after a few seconds.

Finally, Jocelyn held her head up and wiped the droplets of water off her forehead.

"Darlin', you feeling okay?"

Jocelyn looked up into the piercing green eyes of Mark Callaway. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" He pressed a large hand onto her forehead; pulling away quickly he straightened up.

"You're burning up, c'mon." He took hold of her arms and pulled her forward, tucking an arm underneath hers, he took her to the infirmary.**  
**

"Look, I'm fine really. I'm just a little overheated that's all." Jocelyn said to him, tugging away from his muscly not to mention warm body.

"Darlin', you're reachin' a fever. And at a moment you'll faint on me and I don't want to carry your ass to the sickbay." He pulled her closer and gripped onto her shoulder.

"I hate you." She mumbled, walking with him.

Mark chuckled. "Ditto Darlin'."

* * *

"Jesus, Jocelyn, are you okay?" Paul said when he stormed his way into the small office of the EMT.

"Uh huh, a little hot but I'm okay. Try telling these two though." She said, nodding her head to Mark and one of the trainers, Joe.

"Well, look what you're wearing, no wonder you're overheated!" Paul grumbled, pulling at her grey sweater.

Mark looked up and made eye contact with Paul, shifting his gaze to the door, Mark walked over to it, signalling Paul to follow him.

Jocelyn sighed and brushed Joe's hand away from her forehead. The door clicked shut and she was left with Joe.

"What happened?" Paul immediately asked Mark.

"I saw her leaning the wall in the corridor, covered in sweat, she was taking deep breaths and she felt like fire. She told me she was okay but I pulled her over here to get her checked out. Joe made her take off her sweater but she put up a fight and kept it on. We wiped her down with a cool towel and told her to drink water and take it easy. Is she usually like this?" Mark asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, in summer she gets overheated and faints, but she won't listen to me or anyone else if you tell her to take her sweater off. She hates showing off her body, the scars and everything, its horrible. She scratches at her arms, legs and back…" Paul became silent as the door opened and Jocelyn walked out, her arms wrapped around her thin frame.

"What?" She asked as the two men stared at her.

"Nothing, he was just filling me in." Paul said, pulling her closer and dropping a kiss on her head.

"Uh huh, anyway I'm gonna go grab my stuff and go find a quiet place to sit." Jocelyn said, walking pass them both to the men's locker room . . .

* * *

Jocelyn pulled the thick book to her face, and stretched her long legs out; her chunky black boots lying beside her and her feet propped up on her bag. She was quite comfortable sitting on the floor backstage. Wrestlers walked passed her numerous times, all-curious as to who she was, she of course ignored them, too involved in the novel to pay attention to others as they tried and failed to start up a conversation with the young woman.

Turning the page with a slim finger, she yawned. Jocelyn had been sitting there for over twenty minutes, waiting for Paul who was talking with Theodore Long about his move to the Raw brand.

"Hey Jocelyn, what's up?" Rob asked as he hobbled over to her. His knee, which had been damaged earlier in the year, still throbbed, but that didn't keep him away from work.

"The ceiling." Jocelyn replied in a smart-ass tone.

"I heard about your dad moving to Raw." He said, completely ignoring her comment.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, I'm coming too." He grinned at her, linking his hands behind his head looking smug.

"Oh, fantastic, we're going to have a blast together. You, Paul, cruising the towns, picking up random women, partying, and listening to loud music with me. We'll create new traditions and go on all these great adventures together. What do ya say Uncle Rob?" She smiled amusingly as Rob's own smile vanished.

He stood there stunned, not expecting that answer. Funny thing about it is that she sounded so serious.

"I'm kidding." Jocelyn glanced at him and saw him sigh in relief. She had to give it to him, Rob was the only one, besides Paul that she could tolerate and that he'd still come over and strike up a quick conversation with her even though she brushed him off beforehand. Mark Callaway on the other hand? Annoyed her inside and out, his pushy nature, how he was always there when she didn't want him to be. At least, she wouldn't see or hear from him again when she went to Raw.

Boy, was she ever wrong . . .

* * *

_**A/N**: Thanks again everyone for those wonderful reviews, keep them up. Until next time in chapter four!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in a while, been lazy lol._

**Caution, contains self-harm. **

* * *

_**Wishful, Sinful.  
Chapter Four.**_

Her breathing quickened and became stronger with each inhale. Her slim fingers tracing the wounds on her left arm gently, their reddened slits staring her in the eyes. The blunt and bloody blade lay on the pillow, hiding amongst the blue pillowcase like a small animal.

Picking up the stained face cloth, Jocelyn held it to her arm, the cloth soaking up the crimson liquid that were making snail like paths down the sides of her left arm and wrist. Jocelyn dabbed at the newly made cuts, and wiped away the lingering blood that still seeped out of the deep gashes.

She no longer felt the pain when she first started to cut; she became immune to the stinging when the razor pricked her skin and drew across her flesh gradually, each slit, deeper and slower than the last.

Dropping the cloth beside her on the bed, she looked down at her arm, counting the scars that embedded her arm. 'One, two, three… four, five, six, seven… eight, nine…ten, ten. Ten.'

"Hey Jocelyn!" Paul called outside the hotel room they were sharing. They had only been with the Raw Roster and crew for a day and Jocelyn hadn't spoken to many people, or even bothered trying to make any friends.

Jocelyn's head shot up and stared at the door. "Yeah?" She called back, her voice wavering as she grabbed at the cloth and blade in her hand.

"We're all going out to dinner, you coming?" Paul asked, his large hand resting on the doorknob.

"No."

"Why not?" Paul asked calmly, there was no point in forcing her to come if she didn't want to, she'd just sit there miserably, but what's the harm in asking anyway?

"Don't want to, I'll stay here." Jocelyn replied, slipping off the bed and wrapping the blade into the cloth and folding it in side her bag in the midst of her clothes.

"Suit yourself then, be good 'Lyn and I should be back in a few hours."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and murmured a 'yeah yeah', pressing her ear to the door she heard the heavy footsteps echoing down the hall as Paul walked away . . .

* * *

A wave of vibrations and shivers slithered down Jocelyn's back as she danced, grinded and moved to the trance music. She heard about the club from a group of wrestlers talking in the hotel foyer and figured she'd go here then staying back at the hotel as she first planned.

Arms encircled her waist and pulled her to a shirtless body, moving with the arms, she grinding up against the guy, dancing with him to the intense bass and laser lights. Jocelyn had no idea who she was dancing with nor did she care. Hands brushed across her neck and pushed her hair aside, tilting her head, lips pressed against her sensitive spot at the nape of her neck and she moaned and swayed her hips into a figure eight movement further into the man's hips. He continued to kiss along her neckline, his hands sliding down her back and across her stomach. They stood, or rather danced together for a few extra minutes, his lips and tongue flicking across her skin, not once would he move to the front to kiss her mouth.

The music changed to something softer and Jocelyn turned to face the mysterious man, she blinked.

"I know you." She frowned.

"You're Paul's kid aren't you? Oh god." He replied, brushing a hand through his short brown hair.

"Yeah…" Jocelyn walked away from the dance floor, sweeping her purple locks behind her ears, she leaned against a red wall and looked up as he stood in front of her.

"You don't seem to thrilled that I danced with you." He said, his blue eyes sparkling with humour.

"Heh, I don't really care, why did you dance with me though, did you think I was just some tits and ass that you could probably score with?" She crossed her arms over her stomach, and stared at him for an answer.

"To be honest, yeah I did. I didn't even think that you were Paul's step-kid; you look a whole lot older and hotter when you danced . . ." He cut off and rubbed a muscly arm.

"Thanks, I think."

"What are you doing now?" He asked her, not wanting to end the conversation then and there.

"Going back to the hotel or for a walk somewhere, why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and a few other people."

Jocelyn sighed she hadn't expected this. "Uh, who else?"

"Chris Irvine, Adam and Amy."

"Alright, nothing better to do." Jocelyn nodded.

He smiled and gently took her by the elbow and led her to the table he shared with the other three.

The three of them looked up from their drinks and smiled at them both once they sat down beside them in the booth.

"I see you picked up someone, John. Mind if you introduce us all?" Adam asked winking at Jocelyn.

"This is Jocelyn, she's Paul's step-daughter."

"You mean Big Paul right? Shiiit, John." Chris laughed, smiling kindly at Jocelyn.

"Yeah, I was…uh dancing with her." The Doctor of Thugonomics looked away, embarrassed.

"Haha, we were all watching you wondering who she was," Amy smiled and turned to Jocelyn. "Hi, I'm Amy."

"Hey."

* * *

The four of them stood in the elevator quietly, waiting for the familiar ring to signal their floor on the hotel.

Jocelyn covered a yawn with her hand and nudged John with her elbow.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the time?"

Pulling out his cell phone he checked the time and answered her. "1 AM."

The ring jingled and the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway.

"We're gonna go, we should hang out again another time. Nice meeting you, Jocelyn." Amy yawned.

Jocelyn waved goodbye as Adam, Chris and herself walked down the hallway to their rooms.

"I can't remember what room I'm in." Jocelyn murmured, they stood in the centre of the corridor and John laughed.

"You can't remember?" He teased.

"Nope, I'm bad when it comes to numbers and shit, I failed math in school heaps of times."

"What didn't you fail?" He asked seriously, they talked a lot when they were at the club and on their way back. Jocelyn for once, found someone she could talk to easily and words simply spilled out of her mouth once she got started. Though, she kept in mind on what not to say.

"Uh, Art, English and lunch, I never failed lunch." She smiled and played with the many jelly bracelets on her wrists.

John laughed again and studied her profile. Her head was slightly bent forward as she played with the bracelets on her arms that securely hid the scars, her hair pulled into a ponytail and her bangs behind her ears, and she didn't look 19 at all.

"Jocelyn Tyler Wight!"

John and Jocelyn turned to the sound of Paul whispering loudly and coming towards them down the hallway. He stood in front of them looking down at them like they were two little puppies getting in trouble for doing something terrible.

"Where have you been?" Paul finally asked, looking at each of them for answers.

"We uh, went out to the uh . . ." John started, trying to find a good lie to protect Jocelyn for getting in trouble. Even though they had met only mere hours ago, he found it his job to look after her.

"To a diner for dinner." Jocelyn finished wryly.

Paul nodded slowly, underneath it all, he was pleased with John for being with his stepdaughter even if they did go to a 'diner' he was looking after her when he couldn't and he was impressed.

"Okay, well I'm going back to bed, you too 'Lyn." Paul nodded his thanks to John and walked down the hallway back to his room.

"Phew." The WWE Champion sighed in relief.

"Are you scared of Paul?" Jocelyn asked, her eyebrow rose questionably.

"What makes you say that?" He replied in defence.

She laughed. "Well for one, you began to stutter in front of him, two: you pretty much stood behind me when he stood over us, would you like me to go on?"

"Nope, I have an ego to protect and with you going on and on about me being scared of your stepfather I don't want rumours floatin' around."

They smiled at each other and Jocelyn glanced at him when he fixed up his jersey. There was no mistake that she thought he was hot, hell most women and a selection of men thought he was hot too.

"Anyway, I gotta go, thanks for dancing with me." Jocelyn smirked up at him.

"Any time sweet-thang."

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and smiled. "Til tomorrow if I decide to be social."

"Ha, you will be. How can you not resist this?" John pointed at his body with both hands.

"I have no idea."

Jocelyn turned and walked down the hallway, finding the room that her and Paul shared. She opened it and slipped through not looking back at John who was standing in the corridor shaking his head and chuckling . . .

* * *

_**A/N:** Do I detect flirting? Lol. Anyway, sorry this chapter took ages for me to post and I hope you all liked it.  
Til Chapter Five and we'll see what is to become of Jocelyn, John and Mark._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wishful, Sinful.  
Chapter Five.**_

Jocelyn rounded the corner, hoping to see someone she might recognise. She lost Paul four corridors ago and considering it was the first time at a Raw taping, she was lost and confused.

Picking up her pace, she passed a change room, sighing, she turned back and knocked on the door.

"Hey, is Paul in there?" She called out, stepping into the locker room.

"Nah, but I am." The WWE Champion said, coming out of the showers with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Uh huh, do you know where he is?" Jocelyn asked, keeping her eyes fixed on his face and not letting them wander down.

"He's talking with Bischoff but his bags are over there." John pointed to the far end of the room.

Jocelyn nodded and walked over; keeping her back to John she rummaged through Paul's belongings.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" John asked, coming up behind her—fully dressed.

"He's got something of mine."

"Yeah, what?"

"My phone."

"Why?"

"You ask too many goddamn questions, piss off."

He laughed. "Why?" He nudged her shoulder playfully and grinned as she growled back.

"So cute!" John teased, jumping back as she aimed a kick to his shins.

"Go die, Doc." Jocelyn said, slipping her phone in her pants pocket.

"Aight, wait. I just thought of something."

"Oh, Jesus."

"If I'm The Doctor o' Thugonomics, that makes you my Naughty Nurse."

"Jocelyn is not going to be your nurse, get your mind out of the sewer Cena." Paul interrupted.

Jocelyn laughed as John froze at the sound of Paul's heavy voice.

"Haha, scared John?" She asked, smirking.

"Shut up."

* * *

Hazel eyes flicked left to right, the sound of a finger turning a page and the rise and fall of her chest with the inhale and exhale of air seemed to be only the few things that Jocelyn would do as she sat wedged in between a stack of crates and a wall, almost looking like a homeless woman. 

John glanced at her from his position sitting next to her against the crates; they were in the Guerrilla pit, waiting for Paul. John already made his appearance shortly before him and seeing Jocelyn alone he sat with her.

He found her attractive in a gothic sense, her purple hair falling loosely around her face, long chipped nails gripping the book in her grasp and her body clad in layers of baggy dark clothing, with a hint of green here and there.

"You keep on staring at me like that and I'm going to have to gauge your eyes out." Jocelyn muttered to him.

Startled John looked away, "How'd you know I was?"

"I've got mad skills, homie."

John laughed. "No shit, you've been pickin' me up on all sorts of weird stuff."

She shrugged. "I'm simply magical."

The curtains opened ahead and Paul stumbled through, ending their short conversation. Another tall man walked up to him and they shook hands, Jocelyn having not really talked to many people didn't know who he was until both he and Paul walked over.

"Jocelyn, this is Glen or to most, Kane."

Glen smiled, "How's it going?"

"Fine, you?"

Glen nodded, "About the same."

"We'll be back in a few, 'Lyn. The Creative Team is thinking of putting Glen and me in a tag team, so we're going to have a meeting. Be good." Paul said smiling gently at her and both giants walked away.

"They'll be an awesome team, two giants kickin' the shit out of everyone." John commented, watching them go around a bend.

"Yeah, I'm bored." Jocelyn put her book down and looked over to John seeing if he'll suggest anything.

He shrugged at her and looked away to see Adam and Amy Dumas smiling at them, they walked over hand in hand.

"Hey guys, whatsup?" Adam asked, pulling Amy gently to his chest and holding her.

"Tryin' to think of somethin' to do." John replied, he too was bored like Jocelyn and needed to do something.

"Yeah, come out with us. We're going to get something to eat then see what else there is to do here." Amy said.

Jocelyn not speaking picked up her book and slipped it in her backpack and stood up.

"Drop me off at the hotel so I can put my bag back in the hotel and grab my wallet."

The three of them nodded, they waited around for half an hour then headed off, Jocelyn not seeing Paul anywhere didn't bother to find him to say where she was going, _'let him worry, it'll do him good'_ she thought and followed John, Adam and Amy to their rental.

* * *

Mark sat on the hotel bed; phone in hand, waiting for someone to call, he hadn't spoken to many people since his return to the ring. Most of the wrestlers stay out of his way, all hearing of the divorce and being polite and most likely not wanting to get the bad end of his temper leaved him be, alone. 

He glanced down at his cell phone and skimmed through the names in the address book. _Jacobs, Glen_ and his number stood out. Sighing since he hadn't spoken to Glen for over month pressed the call button.

Glen rubbed a hand over his head and looked at Paul.

"Calm down, she's gotta be around here somewhere." Glen said, trying to ease the giant's mind of where Jocelyn could be.

"Somewhere? Oh big help there!" Paul clenched his teeth and fists.

Glen turned around, trying to think of something to say or a place to find her. His pockets of his track pants began to vibrate and he reached in and saw Mark's name.

'_Oh thank god.'_ Glen thought answering the phone. "Hey."

Paul watched Glen for a minute until Glen finally looked over and mouthed _Mark_. Paul nodded and walked over.

"Give me the phone." He said, his voice saying 'ask no questions'.

"What, why?" Glen asked, not paying attention to what Mark was saying.

"Because, I want to ask him something." Paul said, staring hard at Glen.

"Ask him later, _I'm_ on the phone." Glen said, emphasising 'I'm'.

With more quickness then one would find with a 7' man, Paul snatched the phone out of Glen's hand.

"Mark, it's Paul."

* * *

Mark blinked, "Hey." 

Mark leaned on the bed and listened to Paul explaining that Jocelyn was missing.

"Have you asked anyone else, someone might've seen her gone, I doubt it she'd do anything harmful and she's probably with someone." Mark said, trying to reassure the father.

"Calm down an' ask around. I can't help very much Paul since I'm not there, but if you don't hear from her tonight call the cops or do your own search, she can't have gone far."

Mark smirked over the phone and said a quick take care. Dropping the phone beside him he stretched. He never thought that a 19 year old would cause so much panic, then again she wasn't very stable.

If she were a part of his household, she wouldn't survive with the workload around his ranch as punishment for going missing. Smirking again, he thought he should suggest that to Paul, give her a bit of discipline.

* * *

Jocelyn folded her arms on the picnic table and leant her head down. She was tired and they've been out for a few hours under the stars in a national park. She left her phone back in the hotel along with her bag as she changed clothes, so she couldn't know if someone, namely Paul tried calling her. 

"Hey Jocelyn, did you even tell Paul where you were?" Amy asked quietly.

Jocelyn mumbled a no and shook her head.

"Well, um. Maybe here is your chance."

Jocelyn sat up, "What?"

Amy pointed behind the 19 year old; Jocelyn followed her hand and swallowed a lump in her throat. Paul stood beside the rental car they drove in, his large fists clenched and an extremely angry face.

"Fuck." Jocelyn whispered. She'd only seen him like that once, when she was 13 and got caught smoking weed with her friends, although occasionally she still does it.

All eyes were on Jocelyn, her face white and her hazel eyes wide. Paul trudged over, his large body standing over her and he stared down at her. Jocelyn noted the vein at his temple and stood up, fearing he'd squish her. Sliding out of the picnic table, she stood in front of him. Wondering if she should run or not.

"Car, now." Paul said, oddly in a calm voice, Jocelyn knew that when she was away from the rest he'd explode.

Jocelyn glanced at John, her eyes begging for help. Never, had John seen her begging, for anything, she was strong and almost unemotional except when she showed her temper, even though he has only known her for a few days it seemed like years to him.

"Move it!" Paul snapped. Jocelyn jumped and ran to Paul's own rental car, she leant against it, wishing for her mother's strength.

"If I see you three around my daughter again, God help me."

Paul made his way back and Jocelyn fumbled with the door and sat down and put the seat belt on. He grunted and followed suit, not speaking to her as he started the engine and reversed out of the parking lot.

_**

* * *

A/N:** Uh-oh. Sorry for the lack of updates, hopefully it won't take so long now since I'm on holidays!  
Reviews are welcome and I'll see you all in Chapter Six! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I have no excuse as to why this chapter has taken so long to be updated. Sorry. Hopefully you readers are still enjoying the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six.**_

_"You no for good nothing daughter. You run off without saying a damn word to me, how am I supposed to know you weren't dead in some room? I can't believe you would go without at least telling me or someone else! I worry about you, Jocelyn. Can't you see that? I worry about you all the time because of Tammy's death; you were so alive and beautiful back then. And now! Now, it's hard for me to look after you because of how you are. You're unstable in the head. I must admit you've been better since you've been at work with me but then you pull this kind of stunt and leave? You leave with a group of people that you barely know. You met them at a club, Jocelyn. I know they work here with me, I know that. But still, I don't know what to do with you now. It's like I can barely trust you now. And I hate myself for not trusting you, you are my stepdaughter and I love you. But you are going to far. I want you to see someone professional again. I want you to talk to them about your problems, strictly confidential. I want the best for you and if you are going to act like this then I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do?" Paul breathed deeply after his large tirade on Jocelyn._

_She sat there on the couch, her mouth opened before she spoke. "You think it's all about how you fucking feel? I lost my mother, I lost my friends back home and I lost my friends that I made here, all because you can't handle that I am now an adult and capable of doing what I want when I want. I was gone for a few hours! It's not like I left the country and gone around the world for months at a time. I was at the park with three adults like me! Shocking huh? I wasn't drunk nor was I on drugs. I was clean. Simple and clean and being myself with people I consider friends. And you pull me away from them, threaten them and come back here and yell at me? Fuck you. Stay out of my life."_

_Jocelyn stood up and glared hatefully at her stepfather. Picking up her backpack and duffel bag, she stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door roughly behind her. Her breathing short, just like her temper.

* * *

_

Jocelyn sat on her bed her long legs tucked underneath her, in her separate hotel room. A cigarette lodged in between her index and middle finger, a TV guide in front of her. She scanned the booklet for a movie, any movie. A knock on the door disrupted her reading and she placed the cigarette in a cup, since it was a no smoking suite and there was no ashtray, she made do with a cup. Stretching her legs, she stumbled to the door and opened it.

"Hi." John smiled.

"Hey. Why are you here?"

"To see if you're okay and not beating yourself up and that the whole floor heard you and Paul screaming at each other. You are one brave 19 year old."

Jocelyn smiled and opened the door wider for John.

"Don't mind if I do." He walked in and jumped on the bed, kicking his shoes off and smirking up at her.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes upwards and closed the door. Moving towards him, she picked up the cup and fetched the cigarette.

"You smoke?" John asked, eyebrows wide.

"I do a lot things."

"Want to be more specific?"

"Not right now… it isn't exactly the best life story of all the shit I get up to and I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Suit yourself, I have ears if you want to speak into one someday."

"Nah, you're too popular and busy to hear troubles of a suicidal girl."

Jocelyn snapped her mouth shut and looked in the cup, interested in the contents.

The WWE Champion sat up and looked at her. "You aren't kidding. Jocelyn, I believe I am no longer popular or busy to hear your troubles. Talk."

"Maybe another time. I shouldn't have said that. Especially to someone like you."

"Someone like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're going to go out and do all these things to help me or share it with the world that I am some drugged up, suicidal girl who can't be alone for 24 hours without someone banging on the door or shaking my shoulder to see if I'm okay. I know I'm not okay; I'm the least perfect person in the world. I don't know why you John Cena would even try to befriend me, it's crazy, it's stupid and ugh."

"Wow. You're more fucked up then I thought." John muttered.

She looked over to him and smiled somewhat. "One good thing about you, you're honest."

"Damn straight but hey, I'm here if you need to talk, or bitch at or whatever, keep that in your crazy mind for a bit."

"I'll try my best, it's going to be hard with all the drugs I have to keep up with nowadays." She joked.

"Funny."

"Eh." Jocelyn shrugged and sighed.

"I should go, hit me up if you want someone to do. I mean something to do." He winked and slipped off the bed, pushing his feet in his shoes he glanced once more at Jocelyn and smiled warmly at her.

"Keep dreaming."

"Babe, you damn well know I am hot. So hot I burrrrn." Rolling the R's, he laughed.

"I'm on fire, keep talking like that and I'm going to melt at your feet. Get out."

"Ouch, straight to the point. I like my girls like that."

"I am not your girl, get out before I do something."

"Am I gonna like it?"

"Shut up."

"Say that again."

"Asshole."

"Alright, alright. I know I'm not wanted. See you later."

He grinned and closed the door behind him, leaving Jocelyn alone and in silence.

She smiled and relaxed on the bed, secretly glad, that over everything she just said to him and what Paul said to him earlier in the morning that he is still willing to stick by her. Hopefully Adam and Amy will agree.

* * *

"I don't know why I called you. I just thought that since you know what she is like you might have some sort of idea of what I can do to help her."

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Yellin' at her wasn't exactly the best way to deal with it though. But hell if I know, she ain't my kid."

"I know. You should have heard what she said though, I'm used to it."

"No one should be used to havin' someone sayin' that to them. She needs discipline Paul. A shit load of it."

"Yeah? No shit."

"Look. I have an idea, and I'm probably goin' to hate myself for it. I'm due for a few weeks leave. Drop her off at my house an' I'll put her to work."

"I don't know Mark."

"Trust me, if you want her to be a good kid, send her to my ranch and I'll sort her out. Give her a different environment or somethin'."

"She hates you."

"Thanks for pointin' that out, I'm aware of it. I don't exactly love her either. Give it a go, if things don't work out put her in the funny farm."

"Okay," pause. "Thanks for offering, I'll attempt to tell her soon and I'll give you a call."

"Your welcome. I'll catch you later."

Mark clicked the end button and ran a hand through his auburn hair and swore. Not believing that he just offered to Paul to have Jocelyn at his house.

What the hell is he in for?

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter was sort of short in length, but yeah. lol. Stay in tune for the next chapters and we shall see what happens next in the life of Jocelyn, Paul, Mark and crew._**

****


End file.
